currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dahomey 100 franc coin
This article is about the coin of the Republic of Dahomey. For later coins of Benin, see Beninese 100 franc coin. Dahomey |value= 100.00 CFA francs |years= 1971 |mass= 5.15 g |diameter= 22 mm |thickness= |composition= silver |shape= round |alignment= coin |edge= reeded |obverse= , state title, value, year |reverse= }} The 100 franc coin is a commemorative piece issued in 1971 by the former Republic of Dahomey, now the Republic of Benin. It was minted in commemoration of the 10th anniversary of Dahomey's independence from France in 1960. Prior to its eventual demonetization, the piece carried a legal tender face value equivalent to 100.00 West African CFA francs in its country of origin. However, as a non-circulating legal tender (NCLT) coin, it was intended primarily for collectors and did not see any general circulation. The piece was produced alongside other commemoratives denominated at 200; 500; 1,000; 2,500; 5,000; 10,000; and 25,000 francs. The coin is composed of .999 fine silver, weighs 5.15 grams, and measures 22 millimeters in diameter. It has coin alignment and a reeded edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. The rims of both the obverse and reverse are raised and decorated with a beaded border. Displayed at the upper center of the obverse is a rendition of the – which consists of a quartered central showing a in the style of the in the upper left field, the in the upper right, a in the lower left, and a in the lower right. Supporting the escutcheon are two ( ). Two horns are shown at the top of the arms, and a bearing the Dahomeyan in , "FRATERNITE JUSTICE TRAVAIL" ( : "Fellowship, Justice, Work"), is shown at the bottom. "REPUBLIQUE DU DAHOMEY", the French equivalent of "Republic of Dahomey", is written in a clockwise direction along the rims of the piece, flanking the illustration of the arms. The word "REPUBLIQUE", which lacks the over the first "E", is engraved along the obverse's left periphery, while the "DU DAHOMEY" is inscribed by the right boundary. Printed to the right of "REPUBLIQUE" in a smaller font, arched toward the left side of the coin, is the date "1er Août 1970", which translates to English as "August 1st, 1970". This identifies the date of Dahomey's decennial of independence. It is accompanied by "10ème Anniversaire", meaning "10th anniversary". This inscription appears to the left of "DU DAHOMEY", and curves toward the right side of the piece. Written at the top of the obverse between the horns in the arms is the date of minting, "1971". The face value "100 FRANCS CFA" is engraved horizontally on three lines below the arms, with the numeral displayed in a larger font than the following words. An -shaped hallmark indicating the coin's silver purity is included in one of three positions on the obverse. The number "999.9" appears in the mark on some pieces above the "100" in the value or below the "S" in "FRANCS", and a "1000" is sometimes featured in lieu of the "999.9" under the "S". , a lake village in Dahomey (and later Benin), is depicted in an illustration on the reverse. In the image, two people wearing are shown paddling near indigenous . The caption "GANVIE" appears below, written in a counterclockwise direction along the coin's bottom rim. A total of 4,650 examples of the piece were struck, all with a proof finish. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – 1971 Dahomey 100 Francs, KM# 1.1 • 1971 Dahomey 100 Francs, KM# 1.2 • 1971 Dahomey 100 Francs, KM# 1.3 *Numista – 100 Francs (Independence) (Dahomey) * Category:20th century coins Category:Coins of Dahomey Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with French inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Dated coins Category:Round coins Category:Silver Category:West African CFA franc